1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roof carrier of a vehicle, and is provided for preventing theft of the roof carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Along with the trends of motorization, a roof carrier has become an indispensable accessory for a vehicle. Esthetic roof carriers are popular, and tend to be expensive. However, although the roof carrier must be easily removable from the vehicle for user convenience, such roof carrier is likely to be stolen.